<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tripartite agreement by theglitterati</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658311">tripartite agreement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati'>theglitterati</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, BokuAka Week 2020, Endgame BokuAka, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Training Camp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By the fourth day, Akaashi could no longer pretend he didn’t know what was going on. Bokuto and Kuroo were trying to seduce him, and they seemed to be doing it as a team. Their coaches did promise them this training camp would teach them about camaraderie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tripartite agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Two's prompt was: college au! This is the loosest prompt fill ever, but, I mean, they <i>are</i> in college...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Akaashi, he’s here! Come meet my friend!”</p><p>The crowd was thick, but Bokuto plowed a path through the volleyball players, all guests at Fukurodani University’s week-long training camp, dragging Akaashi by the arm. They came out the other side in front of a group in bright red tracksuits.</p><p>“Kuroo!” Bokuto’s loud voice turned a few heads, including one topped with a wild mess of black hair.</p><p>“Bokuto!”</p><p>Bokuto forgot to let go of Akaashi’s hand before hugging Kuroo and pulled Akaashi into the hug, too. “Kuroo, this is Akaashi, my new setter!” Akaashi was the team’s setter, not Bokuto’s, but he didn’t bother correcting him. “Akaashi, this is Kuroo, from Nekoma University.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Kuroo-san.”</p><p>“You too. Bokuto never shuts up about you.” Kuroo’s eyes slid down to Akaashi’s feet and back. “You’re exactly as pretty as he said you were.”</p><p>“Um.” Akaashi must have misheard. “Excuse me?”</p><p>Kuroo ignored him. “Let me introduce you to the rest of my team.” Akaashi glanced at Bokuto. He smiled like nothing strange had happened, but the pink tinge on his cheeks gave him away. “This is our setter, Kenma. Kenma, say hi.” The boy looked up from his Switch long enough to nod hello. “And that’s our ace, Yamamoto, um, fighting with the guy from Shinzen… I should go break that up.” He waved over his shoulder. “See you guys on the court!”</p><p>Kenma trailed after him, leaving Bokuto and Akaashi alone. “So, uh, that’s Kuroo. He’s great, right?”</p><p><em> You think I’m pretty?  </em>“He’s very nice, Bokuto-san.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like him.” Bokuto threw an arm across Akaashi’s shoulders, leading them back into the crowd. “I think the three of us are going to have a lot of fun this week.”</p><p>*</p><p>Akaashi met Bokuto on his first day at Fukurodani, and the two of them became fast friends. They both loved volleyball, but they got along off the court, too. Akaashi didn’t have many close friends in high school, and it surprised him how much Bokuto seemed to like being around him. He was a second year, but he preferred Akaashi’s company to anyone else’s. It had taken some getting used to, but now Akaashi couldn’t imagine Fukurodani without him.</p><p>Akaashi had also gotten used to how physically affectionate Bokuto was. He constantly hugged Akaashi, or cuddled him while they watched TV, or took his hand to lead him through the halls. The behaviour seemed to be Akaashi-specific; he never acted that way with anyone else.</p><p>Until Kuroo arrived. Bokuto was all over him, patting his back or high-fiving him, even when they were on opposite sides of the court. Akaashi wondered if Bokuto would latch onto him for the remainder of the camp, leaving Akaashi alone. He didn’t relish the idea.</p><p>Instead, the opposite happened. Akaashi found himself caught between the two of them often, squished between them at lunch or watching a match, Kuroo’s long legs pressed against Akaashi’s own and Bokuto’s arm around his back.</p><p>It was… nice. Kuroo was new to Akaashi, but he was fun and easygoing, and any friend of Bokuto’s was a friend of Akaashi’s. Plus, Akaashi hadn’t forgotten about Kuroo calling him pretty. While that was not the word Akaashi would’ve used to describe Kuroo — wild or seductive would be more accurate — the attraction was mutual. Bokuto was more Akaashi’s type, all muscle and strong arms that could hold him tight, but Kuroo’s rebellious rockstar vibe was appealing in its own way.</p><p>Akaashi didn’t know how the three of them fit together yet. But they <em> did </em> seem to fit, and Akaashi found he didn’t mind it at all.</p><p>*</p><p>“My god.” Kuroo flung himself on the bench early on the third day of camp, chugging his water bottle. Half of it spilled onto his chest; Akaashi watched the droplets run down the length of his neck. “Would you look at the thighs on Captain Crow out there? I want him to crush my head with them.”</p><p>Akaashi assumed he meant Karasuno’s captain, Sawamura. They were playing on the court in front of them. “I guess he’s pretty good-looking,” Akaashi said.</p><p>Kuroo cocked his head at him. “You guess?”</p><p>Akaashi realized he was being tested. “I mean, yes, he’s attractive. But their number three is… bigger.”</p><p>Kuroo nodded slowly, studying the guy with the man bun. “That he is. Speaking of big—”</p><p>Bokuto plopped down on Akaashi’s other side. “What are you guys talking about?”</p><p>Akaashi balked, but Kuroo didn’t miss a beat. “The talents of Karasuno’s wing spikers.”</p><p>“Oh, they’re all really good, especially Maneazu,” Bokuto said. Akaashi didn’t know who or what a ‘maneazu’ was. “But I’m better, right?”</p><p>Kuroo leaned in. “Is he, Akaashi?”</p><p>“Yes, he is.”</p><p>*</p><p>By the fourth day, Akaashi could no longer pretend he didn’t know what was going on. Bokuto and Kuroo were trying to seduce him, and they seemed to be doing it as a team. Their coaches did promise them this training camp would teach them about camaraderie.</p><p>The two of them accompanied Akaashi everywhere, even in the locker room, Kuroo leaning into Akaashi’s personal space to tell him his shampoo smelled good. They were there in the morning, pushing him deeper into stretches, and at night, walking him back to his dorm.</p><p>By the fifth day, Akaashi was ready to snap and kiss one or both of them. He sat between them at dinner again, after which they ate gelato provided by the teams’ managers. Bokuto heaped a giant spoonful into his mouth, cringing at the cold.</p><p>“You shouldn’t eat so fast, Bokuto-san.”</p><p>“Buh iss so good though,” Bokuto said, mouth full. “Try some!” </p><p>Akaashi had chosen matcha-flavoured gelato; Bokuto had chocolate. He scooped some up and lifted his spoon to Akaashi’s mouth, waiting. Akaashi could have just grabbed it, but he leaned forward and put his mouth on it, letting Bokuto feed him. Bokuto stared openly, and Akaashi didn’t need to turn around to know Kuroo was watching, too. </p><p>Akaashi sucked the last of the ice cream off the spoon. “That was very good.”</p><p>Kuroo snorted. “I bet it was. Oi, Sawamura, you want some of <em> my </em>ice cream?”</p><p>“Fuck off, Kuroo.”</p><p>The three of them left the dining hall last. Bokuto demanded Kuroo feed him some ice cream, too, even though it had mostly melted. Akaashi watched as Bokuto leaned over him, licking it from the spoon. </p><p>“You’re got some on your chin, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi reached up and swiped it away. Bokuto caught his hand and held it, licking the drop from his thumb. </p><p>He kept Akaashi’s hand in his and brought it to his chest. “Hey, so, Kuroo’s gonna come hang out in my room. You should come with us.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’ll be fun,” Kuroo added.</p><p><em> Finally, </em> Akaashi thought. “That sounds nice.”</p><p>“Cool, let’s go! Um, Kuroo has to go back to his dorm to get something, and then he’ll meet us there.”</p><p>Kuroo’s frown said he knew nothing about this, but he played along. “See you guys in ten minutes.”</p><p>Bokuto led Akaashi out of the dining hall, still holding his hand. He didn’t speak until they were outside. “You, um, you know what’s going on, right?”</p><p>“I believe you and Kuroo want to have a threesome with me tonight.”</p><p>“Um, yup! You’re so smart, Akaashi.” Bokuto giggled nervously. “But you don’t have to if you don’t wanna. That’s why I wanted to walk with you alone. You can totally say no, and we’ll all still be friends.”</p><p>“That’s really nice, Bokuto san, but I’d like to do it, if it’s okay with you.”</p><p>“O-of course it’s okay with me! I’m, um, actually really excited.”</p><p>Akaashi couldn’t help but smile. “Me too. I take it you and Kuroo-san have done this before?”</p><p>“Yeah. Not at training camp, though. Well, one time at training camp, but not with anyone here. It’s usually people at parties, and usually girls, since we’re both bi, and it’s harder to find guys who want to… you know.” Bokuto scrubbed his free hands through his hair. “I’m kind of nervous this time. Because it’s you.”</p><p>Akaashi squeezed his hand. “I’m nervous, too. I’ve never had a threesome before. I’m, um, not really that experienced. But I trust you and Kuroo-san, so I think it’ll be okay.” Akaashi would trust Bokuto with anything, and though he’d just met Kuroo, if Bokuto trusted him, that was good enough for him.</p><p>They arrived at Bokuto’s dorm room — a single, thankfully. Akaashi had been there before, but it felt different now, the air charged and electric.</p><p>“Sorry I didn’t clean. Maybe I should make the bed while we wait—”</p><p>“There’s not much point, is there?”</p><p>Bokuto laughed. “Nah, guess not.” He shoved the blankets to the foot of the bed and sat down, patting the spot beside him. “Come sit.” Akaashi sat, their thighs touching. </p><p>“I wanna make this really good for you,” Bokuto said. “Kuroo does too. He really likes you; he said I have good taste.”</p><p>“That’s sweet.”</p><p>They leaned closer, until Bokuto’s eyes were inches away, shining in the dark room.</p><p>“I’m gonna kiss you now, Akaashi.”</p><p>“Okay, Bokuto-san.”</p><p>Bokuto placed a hand on both of Akaashi’s cheeks and kissed him. It was softer than Akaashi expected, tentative, until Akaashi parted his lips. Bokuto’s hands slipped into his hair as he pushed closer, his tongue pressing into Akaashi’s mouth.</p><p>“Oi!” The door banged open. Bokuto and Akaashi jumped apart, but it was only Kuroo. “You started without me!”</p><p>“Shh! Close the door!”</p><p>Kuroo kicked it shut and locked it behind him. “Not fair, assholes. I want a kiss, too!”</p><p>Akaashi looked to Bokuto, who urged him on. He leaned into Kuroo and kissed him, his lips wet from Bokuto’s mouth. Kuroo kissed eagerly, with more force than Bokuto, sucking and nipping at Akaashi’s bottom lip. Bokuto wrapped an arm around Akaashi’s stomach, holding him while they kissed. It was arousing, being sandwiched between them, but also oddly comforting. Akaashi stopped to take a breath and Kuroo grabbed Bokuto and kissed him bruisingly, messing up his hair until it was as much of a nest as Kuroo’s.</p><p>They broke off panting. “Shit, tonight’s gonna be fun,” Kuroo said. “But we should talk about a couple things before we get carried away.” Bokuto looked like he’d rather die than stop kissing, and Akaashi felt the same, but he sat up straight to listen. </p><p>“First of all: Akaashi, do you have any communicable diseases?”</p><p>“Kuroo! Do you have to say it like that?” Bokuto whined.</p><p>“Yes, I do, because it’s important!”</p><p>As jarring as the transition from kissing to discussing medical histories was, Kuroo was right. Akaashi cleared his throat. “I got an STD test when I started university, and I haven’t had sexual contact since. I’m clean.”</p><p>“Same here, I got tested last month. Bokuto?”</p><p>“I’m good!”</p><p>“Nice. We’ll use condoms for any penetrative stuff, but we can ditch them for oral if that’s cool?” Akaashi followed Bokuto’s lead, nodding along. This night was feeling more and more surreal.</p><p>“Now, a couple ground rules,” Kuroo said. “Bokuto, do you wanna tell him? I feel like I’m giving a lecture.”</p><p>“You can say stop at any time and we all stop,” Bokuto said automatically. “That one’s for all three of us. Um, for me personally, I don’t like having my eyes or ears covered, like being blindfolded or anything like that. It freaks me out, so don’t do that, okay?”</p><p>Akaashi had not thought far enough in advance to have considered blindfolding anyone, but he agreed. “I promise I won’t.”</p><p>“Thanks. For Kuroo, he’s kind of ticklish, but he hates it, so don’t tickle him, and don’t get offended if he pushes your hand away if you do it by accident.”</p><p>“Okay, no tickling.”</p><p>“I think that’s it for us,” Kuroo said. “Do you have anything you don’t like?”</p><p>“Nothing that comes to mind,” Akaashi said. “But you should both know I’ve never had anal sex before, either giving or receiving.” He turned to Bokuto. “I hope that’s not weird.”</p><p>Bokuto waved his hands. “It’s not weird at all!”</p><p>“I’m not <em> opposed </em> to it, but—”</p><p>“Let’s see how things go,” Kuroo said. “If it comes up, we’ll talk it over before anything happens. But don’t worry: there’s a lot more ways we can wreck you, Akaashi.”</p><p>The atmosphere in the room changed with Kuroo’s words. Talking time was over. Akaashi barely had time to think before they were on him.</p><p>He ended up in Bokuto’s lap with Kuroo behind him. Bokuto occupied his mouth, kissing him slowly and deeply; Kuroo peppered light kisses up the back of his neck and over his shoulders. Hands, Akaashi didn’t know whose, slipped under his shirt and pulled it over his head. He felt Kuroo strip off his own, and then his bare chest was against Akaashi’s back, one hand sliding down over Akaashi’s stomach. </p><p>Akaashi tugged at the hem of Bokuto’s tshirt until he pulled it off. Akaashi took in his naked chest, then Kuroo’s, marveling at the pair of them. He knew exactly how muscular Bokuto was from being on a team with him, but there were things he’d neglected to notice until now: the softness of his stomach, the fairness of his skin. Kuroo was more ripped than Akaashi guessed, thin but toned and hard, collarbones jutting over his chest.</p><p>Akaashi felt a little self-conscious. They were both so sexy. He was in good shape, but not like them, not—</p><p><em> “Akaashi,”  </em>Bokuto breathed, cutting off his stream of thought. “You’re gorgeous.”</p><p>“Mm, really hot,” Kuroo agreed. Akaashi forgot about being self-conscious after that.</p><p>They lost their pants and lay down, Akaashi in the middle again. The feeling of skin pressing against him from both sides was overwhelming; Akaashi was glad to see he was not the only one already hard and needy. He wondered if he should give them some space to touch each other, but they both seemed more interested in getting their hands on him. Eventually, Akaashi gave into it, letting them wreck him as promised.</p><p>He faced Kuroo, Bokuto at his back. They both kissed and sucked down his neck, Kuroo grinding his hips against Akaashi’s, Bokuto’s length pressed against his ass. Akaashi moved back and forth fitfully, trying to rub against both of them. He wanted to touch them everywhere, wanted to make them both feel as good as he felt.</p><p>Hands tugged at his boxers, Bokuto’s this time. “Is this okay?”</p><p>“It is much more than okay.”</p><p>Bokuto slipped them down and reached long arms around him to take off Kuroo’s. There was the <em> pop! </em> of a bottle of lube being opened, and Bokuto’s hand wrapped around both of them, stroking them together. Both Kuroo and Akaashi arched their backs, whining at the touch.</p><p>“Fuck, you both feel amazing,” Kuroo hissed. He had one hand on Akaashi’s shoulder and one on Bokuto’s, holding them hard enough to bruise.</p><p>Akaashi lost himself in the feeling of Bokuto’s hand and Kuroo’s cock until a familiar pressure began to build in his gut. “I’m getting close,” he whispered.</p><p>Bokuto stopped immediately and removed his hand.</p><p>“I didn’t say you had to stop.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kuroo agreed through gritted teeth. “Don’t stop.”</p><p>Bokuto kissed them both on the cheek. “Don’t worry, it’s not over. I just think me and Kuroo can do better for you the first time, you know?”</p><p>“True.” Kuroo smirked. “Do you want to do it, or should I?”</p><p>“You do it. I wanna watch.”</p><p>“Watch what?” Akaashi asked.</p><p>“Kuroo’s gonna blow you. Is that okay?”</p><p>It took Akaashi a moment to find his words. “Um, yeah, that’s— yes.”</p><p>Bokuto shucked off his own underwear and leaned against the headboard, legs spread. “Will you sit here? You can lean on me.” He ducked his head. “I wanna hold you.”</p><p>“Of course, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi kissed him before settling back against his chest.</p><p>Kuroo, who had been digging around on the floor, came back with Bokuto’s sweatpants in hand. He quickly, and very unsexily, used them to wipe most of the lube from Akaashi’s cock.</p><p>“Um!” Bokuto protested.</p><p>“Oh, get over it,” Kuroo snapped. “I have a feeling this is not the only dick I’m going to be sucking tonight, and I would rather not ingest this entire bottle of lube.” He positioned himself on his hands and knees between Akaashi’s legs. He gave him a few quick strokes, to get him back to full hardness. “Any requests?”</p><p>“Stop talking and do it already?” Akaashi couldn’t wait much longer.</p><p>Kuroo leered at him; it would have been a lot more menacing if Akaashi’s dick wasn’t inches from his face. “I’ll make you eat those words.” </p><p>He bent down, nudged at the top of Akaashi’s cock with his lips, and swallowed him down to the hilt. Akaashi jerked off the bed, his hands tangling in Kuroo’s hair. “Holy fuck!”</p><p>Kuroo smirked up at him, nose pressed to his pelvis. Luckily, Bokuto had grabbed Akaashi’s hips just in time so Akaashi didn’t slam right down his throat. Now, Bokuto was laughing behind him. “He’s good at that, huh?”</p><p>Akaashi collapsed against Bokuto’s chest, letting him hold him up while he adjusted to Kuroo’s heat. “Yeah, really good.”</p><p>Kuroo slowed down once he’d made his point. Akaashi was thankful; if he kept it up, Akaashi would have finished in seconds. Instead, Kuroo worked him gently, his tongue sliding up and down Akaashi’s length when Bokuto had fun with his upper half. Bokuto traced the lines of his chest, from the light outline of his ribs down to the planes of his stomach.</p><p>He hovered over Akaashi’s prominent hip bones. “These are, like, really, really hot,” Bokuto mumbled in Akaashi’s ear. </p><p>“Mmm,” was all Akaashi could say as Kuroo dragged his teeth lightly along his shaft. He let his head fall back on Bokuto’s shoulder.</p><p>“All of you is really hot, baby.”</p><p>Akaashi cried out, shocking both himself and his lovers. He had no idea a simple pet name could affect him that much.</p><p>Bokuto giggled. “You like that, <em> baby?” </em></p><p>“Yes,” Akaashi groaned. He was aware that he was blushing profusely, but he didn’t particularly care.</p><p>Kuroo pushed his legs up further, sliding closer on the bed. He worked Akaashi faster, taking him all the way in. Akaashi was close again. He tightened his hands in Kuroo’s hair, pulling harder when he got a moan of approval.</p><p>“Fuck, yeah, he likes that a lot,” Bokuto said approvingly. “You’re so good at this, Akaashi. I should have known you would be, ‘cause you’re good at everything.” Akaashi was too far gone to answer, but Bokuto continued. “We just wanna make you feel good, baby. Wanna take care of you—”</p><p>Akaashi came hard and fast, before he could give Kuroo a warning. “I’m sorry!” he yelped. Kuroo gave him a thumbs-up and took him in deeper, swallowing what Akaashi gave him. Akaashi shook as he finished in Kuroo’s mouth, kneading his hands in his hair. Kuroo kept going until Akaashi came down, twitching and oversensitive.</p><p>Kuroo pulled off him with a pop and sat back, catching his breath. Then he surged forward, passing Akaashi and catching Bokuto’s mouth, kissing him messily. “Wanted him to know how good you taste,” he told Akaashi when he was done.</p><p><em> Fuck. </em> If Akaashi hadn’t just come, he’d have been ready to go again.</p><p>He caught Kuroo’s wrist before he backed up. “That was the best blowjob I’ve ever gotten.” He hadn’t actually gotten many to compare it to, but he had a feeling Kuroo would hold the title for a long time.</p><p>Kuroo beamed with pride. “I’m good at what I do.”</p><p>Akaashi turned back to Bokuto. “You were amazing, too.”</p><p>“Thanks, Akaashi!”</p><p>“This has definitely been one of my favourite of our little parties, Bokuto,” Kuroo said.</p><p>“It’s not over!” Bokuto said. “Neither of us even came once yet!”</p><p>Oh, right. “I can help with that,” Akaashi said, sitting up. “I can—” He looked back and forth between them, unsure where to start.</p><p>“How about you just watch for a while,” Kuroo suggested. “Bokuto and I can take care of each other while you rest up for round two.”</p><p>Akaashi wondered if he had died and gone to an absolutely filthy heaven. “Okay.”</p><p>“Good.” Kuroo pulled a condom out of thin air and ripped it open with his teeth. “Bokuto, buddy, I hope you weren’t planning on trying anything new tomorrow, ‘cause you’ll be lucky if you can walk when I’m done with you.”</p><p>*</p><p>Akaashi woke early the next morning, before the alarm went off. Bokuto was curled up behind him; Kuroo lay stretched out on a futon on the floor. Akaashi had wondered, when they went to sleep, if he’d regret this in the morning. He was happy to find he didn’t regret it at all.</p><p>They got dressed and walked to breakfast together, Bokuto limping a little and whining a lot, Kuroo looking smug. Akaashi expected things to be weird between the three of them, but they weren’t at all. He and Bokuto played well together as usual. They won all of their games, except the one against Nekoma. Kuroo lorded it over them for the rest of the morning. It felt like nothing had changed, until Bokuto ducked out to go to the bathroom before lunch and Kuroo pulled Akaashi aside.</p><p>“Hey, so, about last night.” Akaashi ran through a list of all the possible things he could have done wrong. “No, don’t freak out. Last night was fucking amazing. When you were fingering me, holy—” Akaashi gave him a look. </p><p>“Sorry, got carried away.” He pulled Akaashi further down the hall, away from the crowd. “What I wanted to ask was: how do you feel about Bokuto?”</p><p>“How do I feel about him?” His senpai and friend and captain, who he had a threesome with the night before? “Good?”</p><p>“No, I mean, do you <em> like </em> him? Like feelings and shit?”</p><p>“I—” Akaashi was about to say no, that he and Bokuto were just friends. But was that actually how he felt? </p><p>Sex aside, Bokuto wasn’t <em> just </em> a friend. He was Akaashi’s <em> best </em>friend. The person he always went to when he had a problem. The person he spent the most time with and the person he trusted the most. The person he cuddled with during movie nights and destroyed opponents with on the court.</p><p>Plus, sex <em> not </em> aside, he was really hot.</p><p>“Maybe?” Akaashi said. “Why are you asking?”</p><p>“‘Cause I think he likes you.”</p><p>“Did he say something?”</p><p>“Nah. He’s too shy to talk about things like that.”</p><p>Akaashi stared at him. <em> “Bokuto </em> is shy?”</p><p>“When he has real feelings? Very. But he didn’t have to say anything. The way he was looking at you last night, the way he kept calling you baby… he doesn’t do that with just anyone. He also never lets people sleep over, except me, and he makes me sleep on the floor. He’s definitely got a thing for you. A big one.”</p><p>“That’s…” Akaashi surprised himself by blushing. He was quickly warming to the idea of Bokuto wanting him. Or maybe he’d already been warming to it for a while. “Are you okay with that?” He didn’t want to hurt Kuroo, not after the amazing night they’d shared together.</p><p>“Hell yeah! Bokuto and I have our fun, but more than anything, he’s my friend. I want him to be happy, and you make him happy, Akaashi.” He leaned back against the wall, watching as a few of Karasuno’s players made their way to lunch. “Plus, I’ve got my eye on someone, too.”</p><p>Akaashi had a good guess as to who it was. Kuroo wasn’t exactly subtle.</p><p>“Anyway, it’s something you should think about, and if you’re interested, you should tell him. He’s probably torturing himself trying to work up the courage to do it.”</p><p>“Work up the courage to do what?” Bokuto appeared beside them, his timing impeccable.</p><p>“I’ll let Akaashi tell you.” Kuroo left them and joined the rest of Karasuno as they headed into the dining hall. “Oi, Sawamura! Buy me lunch?”</p><p>Sawamura frowned. “Why would I do that?”</p><p>“Aw, don’t play hard to get, Daichi.” Kuroo winked at Akaashi and Bokuto before following Sawamura inside.</p><p>“Weird. What was that about?” Bokuto asked.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, would you like to go on a date with me this weekend? Just the two of us?”</p><p>Bokuto’s mouth fell open. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes, really.”</p><p>He frowned. “Did Kuroo tell you to ask me? ‘Cause you don’t have to—”</p><p>“He gave me his blessing, but I think this is something I’ve wanted for a while. Kuroo just pointed it out. So, will you say yes?”</p><p>“Yes! I’d, um, really like that.” Bokuto looked down at the floor, trying to hide a smile. It was kind of adorable. “Wanna come eat lunch with me now?”</p><p>Like they didn’t already eat together every day. “Of course, Bokuto-san.”</p><p>Akaashi slipped his hand into Bokuto as they went inside. It felt right, like they should have been doing it all along.</p><p>Akaashi picked out Kuroo in the crowd, draped over Sawamura’s shoulders. For all his complaining, Sawamura didn’t seem to mind much at all. Kuroo caught sight of Akaashi and Bokuto’s linked hands and gave him a thumbs up, which Akaashi returned.</p><p>When this training camp was over, Akaashi was going to send Kuroo a thank you gift. He wondered how big fruit baskets came.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me at kyrstin.tumblr.com!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>